


God Bless This Nation

by tobstertoaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, More characters to come, Purge AU, a lotta people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobstertoaster/pseuds/tobstertoaster
Summary: After a while, wars just tend to get long and boring. It doesn't phase anyone anymore, and it has happened so much throughout this world's history. So what do we do? Every year, there would be a place set and a purge would be set up. Now for the world's annual tenth anniversary for the Purge, we decided to switch it up a little! Usually, every year the nations would fight to the death and the next morning, they would come back to life. However, this year it was decided that the nations will not be revived the next day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyA if u got passed the summary pls kno that iF YOURE A FIRE EMBLEM FAN, MY BF http://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalcannibal WILL BE MAKING A FIRE EMBLEM FATES PURGE STORY SO IF YOU LIKE FIRE EMBLEM PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT!!! As the warnings suggest, there were be graphic deaths involved as well as offensive language (not your everyday curse words. I'm talkin about the words that tumblr users hate (badly described i know but ??)). Please know I don't support any of the offensive language used in this, I just want to add into the immersion. Now, onto the story!

The destination set for this year's Purge was of course, the United States of America. Obviously because the one who had come up with this idea was the man Alfred F. Jones himself. Upon hearing the news that the nations would not be revived that year was of course, frightening. However, the nations knew that they were forced to go either way, because when they got the letter about the event, they were threatened to be slaughtered if they didn't arrive. Thankfully, America had provided them with homes they could reside in if they were too "chicken" to roam the streets. 

Italy dug his face in his German boyfriend's chest as the television suddenly turned on. There sat what seemed like on this night, the devil himself, Alfred Jones with a piece of paper in his hands and a certain terrifying excitement in his eyes. Alfred cleared his throat, looking down at the sheet for a second and then up at the camera with a wide grin. "Hello, dudes, dudettes, and people who don't fit in the binary. As y'all know, this is the awesome night that we all know of as the Purge! Now I have these words that I need to recite, as the host does every single year!" America sat back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk and crossing them together as he looked back down at the paper while pushing up his glasses.

“This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the United Nations. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge.... All other weapons are restricted.... Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed..." Alfred stopped and looked back up at the camera. Kiku leaned back against the wall, holding both of his boyfriends' hands. Feliciano leaned on Gilbert, holding Ludwig's hand on Gilbert's lap and Kiku's hand as well. "And all you know this, but because of an incident last year that happened over at Japan's place-Don't be an asswipe and harm my boss or any of my government members, please." He looked back down at the sheet. "Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes." He finally looked back up at the camera with a serious expression on his face. Not one of fear, but one that looks of boredom. But everyone knew deep inside that he was anything _but_ bored. "Blessed be our peace and wars, as we are nations reborn. May God be with you all."

The television shut off and sirens were heard throughout the house. One could already hear Feliciano's cries and hyperventaliating as he dug his head into Gilbert's shoulder. It was like this every year where Italy would have a panic attack the whole night. However after receiving the news, it seems as if this panic attack would be worse. Ludwig had made sure that every single door and window were sealed tightly that day while they were settling in. 

"Listen, Feliciano. It's going to be alright." Ludwig said quietly as Gilbert ran his fingers through Feliciano's hair. Kiku was silent; he couldn't say a word from the shock that this night had put him in. "It's only twelve hours, and everything is sealed shut. There's no way that anyone can get in but us. We're fine. You're fine." Italy nodded, taking shaky breaths with a horrified look in his eyes. Tears stained his face as he trembled and leaned up against the wall. Kiku got out of his trance and nodded, looking over at Italy. "Yes. There's no way that anyone can get in. If you want it, I have my phone and we can watch movies on there. Just fun and happy movies with the four of us. Is that okay?" Japan smiled softly, and Italy grinned back shakily. He liked the movies that Japan had set up whenever this event took place. "Hell yeah! Just the four of us watching movies! Think of it like a date, aight?" Gilbert grinned, crossing his arms and putting them behind his back with a grin. Japan smiled and chuckled. "Right. Just think of it like that, and it'll all be over in no time."

However, when Kiku pulled up the movies app on his phone, he got a text message. He hesitantly tapped on the message which pulled up the messenger app. Ludwig looked over at him but said nothing. Mathias. 

**> HEY KIKU!!!!!**

**> WHAT'S LONG AND HARD AND HAS SPIKES IN IT? :D**

**> a wooden bat with nails.**

As soon as the last message appeared on the screen, the sounds of a door being broken and windows being shattered filled the house. "FUCK! Everybody, GET UP!" Prussia screamed as everyone sprung their feet and started running up the stairs. "GO GO GO GO!" Ludwig exclaimed, as loud, obnoxious laughter echoed from downstairs. "Come on! Come back! My friends and I just wanna crash at your place! No big deal, right?!" Mathias yelled. You could hear the malicious smile in his voice. "Down the ladder! Down the fucking ladder!" Prussia yelled in a panic, taking the shiny chain ladder and bringing it down from the open window. Kiku quickly climbed down and waited as Prussia did the same. Ludwig got out the window and clung onto the ladder, and just as he was about to start climbing down, he noticed that Italy locked down and fell to the ground, sobbing, shaking, and hyperventilating all together. "Feli! Come on! You can do it!" Germany exclaimed, about to climb through the window again until he noticed the nation behind Feliciano. He had a mask with his flag painted onto it and pitch black eyeholes. The lips of the mask were painted with black as well. From the flag, body type, and hair, Germany immediately recognized this country as Norway. "The weak ones go first." was all he said before he struct the metal baseball bat on Italy, fracturing his skull and splattering blood everywhere. In shock, Ludwig's hands slipped from the handlebars and he started falling to the ground. "HOLY SHIT!" Prussia screamed as he caught his brother and fell down from the force. "Bruder? Bruder, say something!" Gilbert exclaimed as he pulled his crying sibling up. "I...I couldn't save him." was all that Germany could say.


End file.
